The Case
by kym667103
Summary: Lilly's life after she is shot.


Lily has just come out of the operating room.

"Lil I was so scared that you might die. I just couldn't bear to lose you I love you so." Said a very familiar voice although she couldn't figure out who said it but the words brought Lily comfort.  
Three days later Lil wakes up to see Scotty by her bed.  
He must have been the one to say those words to me she thought.  
"Scotty."  
He was up in a flash "What is it Lil are you all right."  
"I'm fine."  
"I love you too."  
Scotty couldn't believe his ears.  
"You do."  
"Yes I do."  
"So you could hear me."  
"Yes. Every word. And I don't want you leaving me ever."  
"O, Lil I could never leave not now not ever."  
"Thank you, Scotty that means so much to me."  
Than just as she finished talking Scotty's lips found hers and they shared a long kiss.  
In the days, she had to spend at the hospital Scotty was always there and Lil started to tell him about her childhood.  
"My father left us when I was six it was so hard my mom was an alcoholic and would beat my sister and me.  
She would bring home strange men who would beat us.  
Sometimes we didn't have enough food and we went hungry.  
But all this time I tried to protect my little sister but never could."  
Scotty couldn't believe the childhood Lil had, and he swore he would give her a better life.  
Than the day, before she was to be released she told him about the worst thing that had happened to her.  
She told him "When I was ten my mother sent me out to get her something to drink. It was around midnight and I told her I wouldn't go. She said she would send Chris then. But I couldn't let her send Chris so I went cause I wanted to protect her. Look were that got me. Chris is still a mess." Lilly was started to cry hysterically, she was already unconnected from the machines waiting to go home so Scotty was able to lean down and give her a hug and kiss full of conferting love.  
Gaining some composer Lilly continued her story "On my way there, I sensed I was being followed so I started to run but this man grabbed me and asked me why I was running and why I was out so late. So I told him that my mom had sent me out to get her a drink." Lilly started crying again after this and nothing Scotty did could calm her down this time. "Lil why don't we wait to get home so you can calm down." Scotty told her. Scotty didn't know if he wanted to hear about the rest of Lilly's attack but he knew he had to,to be able to help her. Scotty just wasn't ready for what he would hear next. When they got to Lilly's house she sat down on the couch and told Scotty the rest of her story. The man wanted my money so I gave it to him hoping he would leave but he didn't he started to hit me and wouldn't stop then....then....then......" Lilly broke into sobs she cried on Scotty's shoulder for what seemed like hours finally she was able to continue her story. "then he raped me. I blacked out after that and when I woke up I was at the hospital. When my mom came all she did was yell at me for not getting her, her drink. That man ended up breaking my jaw and five of my teeth." she said pointing to a small scare on her jaw line. Scotty leaned down and kissed her; right on the scare signifying to Lilly that she could tell him her greatest secret and he would still not leave her. That he really and truly loved her.

The Case

A young girl was walking to the store to get some milk and never returned.  
You see her disappear.  
A detective is filing her under missing persons.

Now ten years later.

Lil and Scotty walk into the office.  
"Hey guys" they where greeted by Vera and Jeffries.  
John Stillman came out of his office and told them that they had a new case.  
The body of a little girl has just been dug up by a dog.  
" Rush, Valens you to go to the scene Vera, Jeffries you go look to see if you can find any missing persons report from 98 to 08" said Stillmen.  
As they got in Scotty's car Scotty looked at Lil and asked her if she was OK.  
She said she was but Scotty didn't believe her but he did not press the issue.  
Back at head quarters, Vera and Jeffries had found something. A ten year old girl went missing while out to buy milk that was ten years ago.  
"Scotty we found out who she might be" said Stillman Filling him in on the Info.  
"Scotty come here," said Lilly. As he went over to her the investigators, they were pulling  
a big object out of the ground. "What's that?" He asks.  
"Looks like a gallon of milk" Scotty said. "It is" said the investigator.  
"Boss it's me Scotty we found a gallon of milk with the body. "So it is  
Angela Berthomeny".  
Later that night Lil and Scotty were at her house talking about the case her cats curled up on their laps. Scotty was still staying at her place. In the middle of the night, Scotty woke up to a scream he ran up to Lil's room.  
"O Scotty I still have those dreams". "Lil it will be alright I'm here for you I'll never hurt you or leave you". The next day they went to the parents house to ask about the day there daughter disappeared.

"That night we ran out of milk and she wanted more but we told her we don't have time to get some. You see we had a party to go to and we told her she could go to the store a block away and when we came home, she wasn't back.  
"Thank you we will get back to you as soon as possible".

"Well that lead us no were". Lets go back to HQ and see if Vera and Jeffries have any new info on her".

That night after hours, Vera caught Scotty leaving a jewelry store. "What you doing in there Valens" Vera asked. "You'll find out soon but right now it is none of your business.

The next morning Scotty and Lil came walking into the bullpen as Vera looked up to say hello. " Do we have any new leads?" asked Lily as she and Scotty headed into the brake room to get some of the awful coffee they had at the Police Station. Yes we do, we found the store owner, he is waiting in interrogation room A.

Lily and Scotty were interviewing John Summers, the store owner, as Kat and Vera watched. So John, we heard you owned the store that Angela Berthomeny went to get milk from.  
" Yeah I remember her she was one of the sweatiest girls I have ever met" said John. You know than that she disappeared after going to your store.  
"Yeah I do did you find her" asked John?  
"Yeah we did" said Scotty.  
I can't believe they lost her I thought they were more responsible than that.  
"Who lost her who was more responsible than that" asked Lily.  
"You don't know her parents they were there with her that night" said John.  
Thanks John you have really helped us.

"So you had a dance to go to the night your daughter disappeared" asked Kat?  
" Yeah we did" said Mr. Berthomeny.  
" What we were at a dance not at the store" exclaimed Mrs. Berthomeny almost yelling at Lily and Scotty.  
" I don't know what we were thinking we loved our daughter but that night we just cracked."  
We flash back to 1998.  
" Mommy, Mommy I got the milk" exclaimed Angela. "Lets go than" said Mr. Berthomeny. They were walking home and Angela was skipping and swinging her arms when she accidentally hit her mom with her arm. Her mom turns around. Don't hit me you little b**** . But Mommy I didn't mean to hit you. Mrs. Berthomeny started hitting her daughter. "How do you like it?" This will teach you not to hit me you b**** of a daughter. When she was done Angela was dead.

"I don't know why I didn't stop her I should have then my little girl would not be dead."

Chapter 4  
That night Lil and Scotty were sitting on the couch watching a movie when there was a knock at the door. Lil opened the door and there stood Christina. " What are you doing here Chris" hissed Lily.  
I need a place to stay for only one night Lil please let me in. "Not on your life will I let you in here again Chris" hissed Lily getting even angrier. "Chris" came a surprised voice from behind. Lily turned around to see Scotty standing there. " Hi Scotty" said a surprised Chris. "Get out of here Chris I don't want to see you near here again or near Lily or me now get out" said an angry Scotty. As soon as Chris left Lily broke down. "Why did she have to come now every time I get close to someone she comes along and steals them for me." Lily said weeping. "Lil listen to me I will never leave you." Scotty said getting down on one knee Lily Rush I love you more than everything else will you marry me. " I will" Lily said crying this time happy tears flowed from her eyes.

The Wedding  
Lily looked at herself in the mirror she knew she looked beautiful in her white wedding dress. She than looked over to see Stillmen standing in the door way, as she thought how lucky she was to be marring the man of her dreams. " You ready to go" asked Stillmen offering her his arm. As he led her down the aisle of the church to the man she loved and was about to become her husband. After they had said the I Do's. They sat at the reception and Scotty turned to Lily and said I will never hurt you I love you so much. " I love you too Scotty" Lil said. That night they were lying in bed Scotty had his arms around Lily and was kissing her deeply when she pulled away and said " Scotty I have something to tell you I am pregnant."

Three months later.

"Come on Scotty it's time to go to the ultrasound" Lilly called up the stairs to her husband.  
"I'm coming!" came his terse reply.  
We're going to be late. I'm leaving without you."  
At that Scotty raced down the stairs at breakneck speeds. "Oh no your not!" He replied to his inpatient wife.

"Lilly Valens" the nurse called. "The doctor will see you now."  
"Hey Lilly how are you feeling. I see you brought Mr. Worry with you." Dr. Beth Conway said.  
"OK just lie down on the table and I will see how your baby's doing."  
They could never be prepared for the surprise they were going to get.  
"Well lets see. Your babies are doing fine they are perfectly healthy."  
"Babies!" Choked Scotty I thought we were having only one.  
"No you are having triplets."  
"Ttttriplets" Lilly stammered. "Are you sure."  
"Yes but there is some bad news since Lilly may have trouble delivering them we may have to do a C-section. We usually do with triplets."

Eight and a half months later.

Lilly is doing an interview with a suspect when she feels something is terribly wrong. But Scotty is off with Nick doing an interview and Will and Boss are out as well that only left Kat.  
"Kat I need to go to the Hospital." Lilly said  
The pain getting heavier. When they got to the Hospital Lilly was taken to get an immediate C-section wail Kat tried to get hold of Scotty and the others.  
Scotty came rushing in after getting the phone call from Kat saying Lilly had gone into labor. "Where is she!" He demanded.  
"Come with us Mr. Valens I will take you to see your wife." A nurse said taking Scotty toward an operating room.  
As Scotty entered the room the doctor was pulling out the first baby "It's a girl" he said "It's a boy" he said as he took out the second baby. Scotty was overjoyed and as he looked at his beautiful wife's face he could tell she was happy to. But when the doctor pulled out the last baby there joy was turned to sadness. The baby another boy was dead.

It was raining on the day of Matthew Stuart Valens funeral. His parents standing by his grave each holding one of there surviving babies. They would never forget there stillborn son but they knew that they should be thankful for there daughter Elisabeth Lilly Valens and son Elijah Scott Valens. The doctors told them that the pain Lilly felt was from Matt. If Lilly hadn't gotten to the hospital when she did she would have lost all three.

_**This part is sad I know but it is such a Cold Case writer ending. Those people always make it hard on the characters don't you think?**_


End file.
